When Mercy Fails
by AuroraPax
Summary: An altered version of the classic RWBY story with some new characters involved. Mainly Ruby's twin sister Silver Rose and Qrow's son Pablo. follow these family members as they attend Beacon academy. dodging bad guys, overprotective parents, and Nora's 4th wall braking ability's. "PANCAKES!" DAMNIT NORA I JUST FIXED THAT WALL!
1. The Beginning

**HELLO peoplez! I realize that you were all probably expecting an update on my other fan fic but unfortunately I… may have lost my plans for the story….**

 **I am not apologizing.**

 **So until I find those original plans or decide to stop being a lazy bum and re-wright it (probably not going to happen anytime soon) I won't be updating "the last dragon prince."**

 **I'm still not apologizing.**

 **So on that note I will be starting this brand new fanfic, one that I am much more prepared to wright…**

 **Without further ado, I give you this cancerous ultimate super mega AWSOME RWBY fanfic filled with action, adventure, bacon, and a whole lot of pancakes!**

 **..wait…. pancakes? Why did I… oh god Nora no… she broke the forth wall… OH SWEET LORD SHE BROKE STRAIGHT THROUGH THE FITH! SOMBODY HEL-!**

 **Chapter 1 the pain of loss**

 _ **Time-**_ _ **unknown**_

 _ **Location-**_ _ **uncharted area outside of vale**_

 _ **Mission-**_ _ **investigate reported grim disturbances**_

 _ **Teams deployed- STRQ and MAIM**_

 _ **Covert operation level 12 clearance**_

"Qrow!" Raven called out as an alpha nevermore flew like an arrow toward him from behind.

"I've got it !" Malefor's voice rang back as he used his manipulation over pure energy to impale the speeding beast, killing it instantly.

"Thanks Maffy, I owe you one." the limping Qrow stated, using his sword as a crutch for his leg, which was bleeding profusely.

"I swear if you call me that one more time…." the proud warrior muttered as he took down another grimm with his purple clawed gauntlets.

The two teams had split into two groups. Raven and Qrow from STRQ went with Malefor and Akihiko of team MAIM to the west, while Taiyang and Summer of STRQ along with Igneel and Mako of team MAIM took to the east. Everything had been going smoothly, until a herd made entirely of Alpha Grimm ambushed the western team.

Heathcliff (Akihiko's nickname) was struck unconscious, while Qrow had taken a nevermore's razor sharp feather to the shin, tearing through his aura. Raven and Malefor were trying to defend their injured teammates, but Raven was almost out of blades for her sword, and Malefor was running low on aura. With the other team unaware of the situation, things had begun to look bleak….

That's when the dragon appeared.

Malefor was the only one to spot the monster, even at 50 feet long the giant Grimm was moving completely silent through the dense forest. The leader of team MAIM didn't even bother warning his ally's about the situation, being the densely proud warrior he is he dove strait at it.

The beast roared, the force of its voice so powerful it sent the orange haired dragon faunas flying through the trees.

"RAVEN!" Qrow called to his sister, who was currently engaging with 2 alpha gryphons bare handed. "Open a portal; we need to get out of here!"

Raven, though reluctant to retreat from a fight, agreed that it was a lost cause, and after breaking the gryphons skulls with an aura infused double punch, she used her last blade to cut a portal that led to the planned rendezvous point.

Raven passed through first, dragging the still unconscious Heathcliff with her. But just as Qrow went to pass through, he realized that Malefor wasn't with him.

"YO MAFF!" He called out, hoping for a response.

He got it in the form of a massive roar; along with the biggest grimm he had ever seen staring him straight in the face. The beast brought its head up, and in a move that would easily crush any human it slammed its chin down.

That's when Malefor jumped back into the fight, just barley slamming an injured Qrow away from most certain death. The dragon reared back in frustration over missing its pray, screaming in rage as Malefor blasted its right eye with his power.

"Qrow, you're not useful here right now, get to the portal and I'll hold this dammed creature off". With that Malefor shoved the infamous drunk toward the now shrinking portal, turning to face the dragon alone.

"Malefor don't be an idiot, just come with me we can fight this thing after we recuperate, we have to retreat now!" Qrow tried in vain to change the warriors mind, but Malefor NEVER backed down, and everybody knew it.

"Qrow." Malefor whispered, just barely audible over the sound of the grimm horde." You need to go now, I think I can use my semblance to seal this thing away, but if we let it roam free it will kill hundreds. There is a city only 5 minutes from here damnitt."

Qrow closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in as he reached the now nearly closed portal. "You'll die, you know that." He said, looking his best friend and fellow hunter in the eye's.

"Tell Zonya… tell her im sorry." Malefor said, referring to his currently pregnant wife. Qrow nodded his head, and as he stepped into the portal he took one last look at the man referred too as the greatest huntsmen in the world.

"Goodbye, Malefor." Qrow whispered, having already passed through the portal.

Had the portal been open for even a second longer, all of team STRQ and the remainder of team MAIM would have seen Malefor's purple aura explode outward, annihilating all grim in the forest, and dragging the legendary huntsman and the massive dragon down into the planet bellow.

 _Many years later_

DAD! A voice called, piercing the dreams of a one Taiyang Xiao Long.

"What is it Ruby?" He called back to his second youngest daughter, who appeared to be angry about something.

"IM HUNGRY!" She screamed back. Most parents would reprimand someone for screaming like that in the house, but as a single father with three daughters he really didn't mind. It's not like they had any Nabors near their forest home

"THAN EAT!" He said, stating the obvious solution.

"BUT I WANT COOKIES!" Was her response, the girl in question now griped around his arm using both of her arms and legs to hold on.

Now it's no secret that Taiyang was a VERY loving father, but cooking was never his strong suit, so he said the only logical thing. "Why don't you ask Silver?" Obviously the younger of the twin rose sisters would bake some cookies right?

"BUT SHES NOT IN THE KITCHEN!" Ruby claimed, her stomach now grumbling with hunger.

"SHES WHAT!" He screamed, his rage vibrating throughout the entire house, causing the wildlife nearby to scatter.

15 years ago ruby and her twin sister had been born to the great excitement of the family. Summer Rose had given birth to two beautiful children, the first was the sweat vibrant ruby, who had been born with her silver eyes wide open and her mouth screaming out to the world. She had her mother's eyes, and black hair with red highlights.

The second girl was born a few minutes later, but she was a bit of a problem child.

She was a faunas (no summer didn't cheat, the genes to create o faunas are simply recessive, and tai and summer both have distant faunas ancestors) although the animal she represented was not yet clear. She had silver hair, but her sea foam colored eyes were closed too tightly to tell what color they were at the time.

After about ten minutes the silver haired infant had begun to cough up blood, the doctors had to hook her up to what seemed to be half of the hospital to keep her alive. She was underweight, even for a newborn.

She also had an aura level FAR beyond what most _teenagers_ would possess, much less a newborn. After a lot of arguing the doctors decided to activate the girl's aura. if it wasn't turned on it would tear the pore kid in half, but activating it at such a young stage in her life would cause some extreme growth defects.

15 years later, that same tiny girl, now around 4'3"ft and still severely underweight do to her aura increasing her metabolism, was now storming into her lounge room, wooden spoon in hand, ready to beat her unsuspecting father to a bloody pulp.

"FITHY OLD MAN!" She yelled, slamming the comically large spoon over Taiyang's head, much to the amusement of a certain blond bombshell.

Yang was the oldest of the three sisters, standing 5'8"ft with about a foot over silver and more than two sizes bigger than both her siblings in a certain department of underwear.

All three sisters were bound to each other like glue, although yang's mother was technically Raven, who had left Taiyang right after giving birth. Yang and silver were always fighting against their useless father, while Ruby, now standing at an average 5'4"ft,always took the old geezers side in things.

Of course, not even the loyal Ruby would willingly take a hit from the infamous wooden spoon.

"SERIOUSLY", Silver continued, standing over the barely conscious blond haired man." you're our father, why the heck am I always doing the chores around here? I never get a break in this house!"

After Summer had unfortunately passed away, tai had really struggled to keep the house in check, but after he realized that his youngest girl had inherited her mother's cooking and cleaning ability's… He kind of took advantage of the opportunity.

Just then the door opened, revealing a lightly drunk uncle Qrow and his only son. Pablo had been the result of a long night and a LOT of tequila, but Qrow loved him regardless. The boy had jet black hair and the same blood red eyes as his father. Pablo was bronze skinned, and he stood at a nice 5'6"ft. He had a surprising amount of facial hair for his age and wore a comically large sombrero on his head.

The three sisters instantly forgot about their deadbeat father and tackled their one and only cousin onto the floor. As the girls dragged their dazed cousin off to play on yang's grimm box (if you can't figure it out, it's basically an xbox but I changed the name to fit this world better) Qrow went to pick his teammate off the hardwood floor.

"So Tai." he started, taking a swig of his ever-present whisky. "My Pablo just got accepted into beacon, did yang get her acceptance notice yet?" Taiyang gave Qrow his best mock offended look, defending the honor of his oldest spawn.

"You truly think the fruit of these loins didn't make it in?" he said in a half serious, half playful tone.

"You, yes, but she's my sisters kid, so I got no doubts she made it." Tie went to make a comeback, but the mention of Raven made him think of the old days, bringing him back to the fun times they used to have.

"Do you know if Malefor's son got accepted?" He asked seemingly out of the blue. Qrow was taken aback for a moment, but proceeded to sober up enough to answer.

"Ya, now that you mention it, Zonya did tell me he was going; I hear he was the top student in his class." Qrow responded. "Then again James taught him personally, so it's no surprise he's so skilled". Qrow was referencing of course the head of the atlas military James ironwood, who had himself been the only student of Malefor before the incident.

"What about Silver." Taiyang tensed at the mention of his special little flower. "Have you finally decided to let her join signal?" Or are you going to keep making her do your house work while the rest of this family goes out to battle." Qrow looked his brother in law in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"You know I can't." Tai began, much to Qrow's disappointment. "I know she has the skill, but her auras too random; she could literally explode if she overexerts herself." Qrow sighed in defeat as he heard the same excuse he always got at this question. Silver was nearly as skilled as her father, a pretty incredible feat for a 15 year old, but there were two major problems with her power however.

For one was she had her erratic aura, which although it was three times that of even Qrows power now, it also caused random pain flashes that required medication AND caused her extremely short petite stature.

The other problem she had was in her DNA. As you know silver is a faunas, but not only is her animal attribute still unknown, being a silver tuft tipped tail nearly as long as her that appeared draconian with purple fur instead of scales, it also cause some major eye sight problems.

Silver could see nearly perfectly in the dark, but in the light she needed to wear some specially designed victorian era circle rimmed glasses over her milky blue eyes that had special darkened lenses and guards to block out light from flooding her peripheral vision.

"I WIN BITCHES!" Pablo's cries of victory could be heard from the other room, paired with the dismayed cries of yang, who had bet 20 yen on the game they were playing. "You know she wants it more than anything tie." Qrow said, trying to help out his niece as he looked into the protective fathers eyes.

"I won't lose another one of my roses Qrow." he responded. "I already lost summer, I am NOT losing silver."

"Then why is Ruby attending signal?" Qrow shot back, causing Tai to cringe at the well-made point, he tried to make a rebuttal, but Qrow took the opportunity to make his point. "She's not delicate, I taught her myself and she has made more progress in the last two years than most people make in twenty. I know she has some problems, but she knows her limits, and it's not like signal sends people on active combat missions."

Tai contemplated this. He knew that silver wasn't as frail as he tried to think of her, but her powers were risky, and he didn't want her to get hurt. The blond man took a breath to respond, but at that moment the kids all strolled out of yang's room and walked up to the adults.

"Hey dad." Ruby said, cutting off what the man was about to say.

"Me, Silver, and Pablo are going to go shopping for new some new gear, can I have some cash for food?"I'm STARVING!" Taiyang sighed and reached for his wallet, which Silver then proceeded to snatch and empty in record time.

"I taught her that." Pablo said, beaming in pride for his "little sister".

"Whoa whoa hold on." Tai said, looking at the amount his daughter had taken. "What makes you think im giving you that much?"

"Who do you think dose your laundry?" Was the response he got, causing him to concede with his head hung low.

"What about you firecracker?" Qrow asked, seeing Yang walk out with her motorcycle helmet.

"Oh I'm going out to- to meet with some friends." She stuttered out, a clear sign her obvious lie.

Qrow new she was probably going to look for Raven again, she did this all the time. He knew he should tell her the truth, but if yang knew why her mother had left she would be devastated. Nobody wants to hear that there mom abandoned them because she thought that they were too weak to be acknowledged as a daughter.

"I'll save her once." Raven had told him years ago. "Then she's on her own."

Qrow new that she had been dead serious when she had told him that, his sister never lied.

"Ok fine, you kids have fun." Taiyang called as they all walked out the door.

"So Tai, what do you say, let Silver join signal?" Qrow asked, hoping their previous conversation had finally gotten through to the overprotective man.

"Fine, I'll let her attend next semester with Ruby, but only if nothing bad happens until then." Tai spoke with defeat in his voice.

"Deal." The red eyed drunk said. " I'm going to hold you to that, and don't worry, nothing bad could happen within the next few weeks, right?"

Oh how wrong he was.

Three hours later Pablo, Silver, and Ruby stood in the quaint little shop "From Dust Till Dawn", browsing through the wide variety of dust based ammo. Silver was looking for some energy dust for her Guilty Thorn, which was a pair of gauntlets that ended in barbed spikes that shot out on some deadly wire. The spiked fingers themselves were lethal, but the wire that connected them to the rest of the gloves could slice through solid steel. That along with energy dust made the weapon EXTREMELY deadly.

She did not fuck around.

Pablo was searching for some mods for his guns, the weapons utilized his scarlet colored aura as ammo, so he didn't need to buy rounds. He did however need to make sure that his guns worked properly without overusing his energy, so he was constantly upgrading the dual weapons he called lilinette, which was also strangely the name of his semblance.

Ruby was currently absorbed in a booklet on the newest standard line weapons, with a concerning aroused face. People swore that the girl was completely asexual due to her lack of interest in boys or girls, but her affiliation for heavy weaponry made people wonder…

Just then a man walked up to her, a red dust blade clenched in his hand. "Put your hand's wear I can see em!" The man said, pointing his weapon at the oblivious Ruby, who couldn't hear him over her headphones.

The man jumped back as Pablo drew his gun, and pissed himself as the boy leveled the barrel with his face.

"You done goofed." Pablo said as he blew the man clean through a wall with a massive red energy blast. As Pablo giggled over his triumph a man with orange hair and a white bowler hat approached him from behind and knocked him out with his cane.

The man took a look at the girls, Ruby now finally seeing the robbery in progress and Silver face palming at her cousins utter failure. Ar-are you robbing me? Ruby asked as another one of the white suited man's goons approached her.

"Yes." He said, stating the obvious fact.

"Ooohhhh." She exclaimed, as her hand slowly went to the sniper/scythe that adorned her back, currently folded into a suitcase-like shape for transport.

Needless to say that was all the goon heard before he was kicked through the same wall as his friend, sadly missing the hole and making a new one right next to the first.

"Get them." the orange haired man stated in a slightly annoyed voice, pointing his half dozen remaining goons at the two now clearly armed girls in the back of the store.

"Ruby you get the thugs, I'll take on the boss!" Silver called as she shot her claws into the walls next to her, catapulting herself at the cane wielding older man. By the time Silver collided with the thief, Ruby had already taken out three of the black suit clad thugs.

Pablo was still completely unconscious.

"Gotta admit, you got some spirit in ya kiddo." The man said as he shot a dust round out from his cane, blowing Silver away." But my rides here so we must draw our little date to a close." As he spoke those words a bullhead landed next to him. He stepped onto the floor of his "ride" just as Ruby had just finished off the last of his goons, and she began shooting at the engine facing her.

"LETS GO LETS GO!" The man called over the roar of the jets.

Just then a purple glow lit up the night, and Glynda Goodwitch stepped into his view, wielding a black riding crop.

"Shit." He muttered. "We got a huntress.!" he called to the unseen pilot. The jet-copter was already halfway off the ground, but that wouldn't matter if a huntress decided to start throwing fists.

"Calm down Torchwick." A voice spoke from the corner of the chopper." I'll handle this."

Silver now had her claws stuck into the vehicle, keeping it from taking off with her cables. Ruby and Goodwitch were unleashing hell on the right engine, clearly aura protected. Ruby with her sniper and Glynda with her incredible dust manipulation. Things were looking good for the hero's until a large spear made entirely of ice exploded in-front of them, sending them all flying back.

A young woman, with dark blue hair and a complete lack of clothing stepped onto the edge of the jet, pointing her right index finger at Ruby's now prone form.

The girls aura pulsed, and as ice began to form on her hand she called out "ice daemons lance", followed by another spear of ice shooting from her finger, clearly it was a very powerful semblance. The ice would have impaled the now aura depleted Ruby if Silver hadn't blocked it with her gauntlets, but to block she had to release her grip on the fleeing vehicle, allowing the thief to get away with his colleagues.

"Damn." Goodwitch muttered as she watched the jet retreat into the distance. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She looked down to see the two girls who had just fought with her giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" They both squeaked out to the famous huntress who had just come in and helped them kick some ass.

 _ **"chanclas!"**_

Ruby, Silver, and Glynda all looked over into the store, wear Pablo seemed to be cowering in a corner from a slipper sitting on the ground.

Goodwitch looked back at the girls and sighed. "You're going to have to come with me girls".

Ruby seemed to think she was getting some sort of prize, but Silvers face paled when she realized that the huntress was DEFINENTLY going to call her father….

In the words of her oldest sister…

She was so fucked.

 **END chapter 1**

 **Thanks for reading everybody I hope you enjoyed. Just to explain some things Malefor and Zonya are from Spyro the dragon. Akihiko is from Sword art online. Mako is from kill la kill (your gonna love where I go with that one) and Igneel is from Fairy Tail.**

 **The ice wielding naked girl is also from Fairy Tail, and yes it is a female grey….**

 **I am still not apologizing.**

 **This is going to be a very long fic, and I have no set plan for this one so if you have any neat ideas please feel free to leave your suggestions in the comments section.**

 **Pablo and silver are the main focus of this fic, along with their teams, which will be made of entirely non RWBY characters. The two characters are not based off of anybody in particular, so they will be getting a little more development than everyone else.**

 **Goodbye, good luck, and good hunting.**

 **PANKEACKES!**

 **DAMNIT WHO LET HER OUT OF THE CAGE!? NORA NO DON'T TOUCH THE RED BOUTTON!**

 **NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Drunkle Qrow And The First Day Of School

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my two OC's. If you believe that I think I own these character and/or their stories….**

 **You stupid.**

 **Also shout out to my cowriter TheTruePortorican.**

 **And the car that ran him over.**

 **I realize that was a dick move….**

 **I'm not apologizing.**

 **Also, there may be some lemon in the next chapter….**

 **I MIGHT apologize for that…**

 **Without further ado, bear witness to what my tired, possibly hung over, definitely demented mind came up with.**

 _ **Chapter 2- Druncle Qrow And The First Day Of School.**_

 _1 hour after robbery-police interrogation room._

Ruby and Silver were currently sitting in a police interrogation room, Glynda paced in front of them with an exasperated expression.

"Dangerous, reckless, a total disregard for safety! If it were up to me you girl's would be sent straight home! with a pat on the back…" Silver and Ruby looked up expectantly. "AND A SLAP ON THE WRIST!" the two girls shrunk back as Goodwitch slammed her riding crop down on the cold metal of the table, mere inches away from said wrists.

"Now now Glynda." A voice spoke from the door-way. "Let's not scare the pore kids, they've both had quite a night."

"OZ!" Silver exclaimed in excitement. Due to her abnormal aura and the sickness it caused, professor Ozpin had requested to keep an eye on the runt of the Rose family. The two had formed a somewhat close relationship with each other.

"Hello Silver, Ruby, how have you two been this evening? The white haired man asked. Adjusting his jade colored suit as he sat down, placing some chocolate chip cookies on the table.

I've been doing fine this evening thank you. The younger sister spoke. Neither Oz nor Glynda heard this however, as they were distracted by the fact that Ruby had just sucked down all 2 dozen cookies in less than 5 seconds.

Glynda felt sick.

Ozpin was impressed.

Silver almost cried because she was extremely hungry.

"So professor." Ruby spoke, not realizing everybody was staring at her. "what do we owe this little visit?

"I'm glad that you asked Ruby." Ozpin said as he sat back in his chair. "The reason I'm here is because of this." The older man then pulled out a scroll-pad, showing a video of the fight that had taken place outside of the dust shop.

" _Oh shit_!" Silver thought, knowing her father was going to kill her for fighting like that.

Ruby put a consoling hand on her younger sisters' shoulder, knowing exactly what Silver was thinking.

"This video had been playing on every scroll in the country, and the board of directors has taken a great interest in it." Glynda spoke from her corner of the room.

" _Oh dear sweet lord_." Silver thought.

Taiyang was on the board of directors.

She really was dead.

"And" Ozpin spoke over the girls internal screaming. "the entire board has decided that if you want, you will both be permitted to attend Beacon academy this coming semester, two years before you would normally be allowed."

Ruby jumped up in joy, reviling in the fact that she would be able to attend beacon with her whole family. "Congrats sis." Silver squeaked out, genuinely happy for her twin.

Ozpin chuckled at this. "Perhaps you misheard me miss Rose, I said that the board wants BOTH of you to attend, that means you too Silver."

He, Ruby, and Glynda all jumped back when the silver haired girl fainted.

"Is she having one of her attacks?!" Oz asked Ruby in a frightened tone, knowing full well what would happen if she didn't get her medication in time.

"No I think you just spooked her." Ruby said calmly. She and Silver had a strong twin connection, and she always knew when Silver was having one of her "episodes".

Though she WAS pretty sure her sister had just pissed herself.

The cane wielding huntsmen nodded in understanding. He knew how overprotective Tai was of his daughter, and he himself wasn't sure what possessed him to allow silver to attend the dangerous battle based school.

 **Meanwhile in the jails holding cell.**

"I swear I'm not with them!" Pablo called, surrounded by the still unconscious goons his cousins had taken down.

"sir." A rather plump police officer spoke to somebody over the radio. "One of the robbers woke up, should we transfer him to interrogation?" the man spoke, eyeing the boy as he fiddled with the strap of his gun.

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Pablo was now screaming, utterly confused as to why he was being arrested….

Again…

"HES ATTEMTING TO ESCAPE!" The officer called, pressing a panic button that caused the cell security systems to zap all the inmates with the same voltage as a Taser.

"RACIST BITCH!" Pablo called, falling yet again into unconsciousness.

Just then Qrow walked out from the shadows of the entrance to the police station, giving the officer a big thumbs-up as they both shared a laugh together.

Officer Dick was one of Qrow's drinking buddy's, they did this to Pablo at least once a month.

The cop's name fit his personality perfectly.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Silver, Ruby, and Yang stood at the window, looking out over vale as they were flown to their new life at beacon as huntresses.

"This is so great!" Yang exclaimed, pulling her younger sisters into a crushing bear hug." I get to take my girls with me to school, I'm so proud of you too!"

The twins chuckled at yang's motherly antics as a boy stumbled past, throwing up in a trashcan only a few feet away. All three of then hopped backwards, but unfortunately a small chunk of puke landed on silvers foot, and being the only person to do chores around her house…

She couldn't stand being dirty.

Needless to say the blond haired vomiter wasn't expecting a wooden spoon to the nuts when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

All the other men in the ship cringed in mutual pain, most of them scared, one of them surprisingly aroused, by the child who just killed that pore boys future children.

A hologram of appeared in the middle of the floor, there to give an entrance speech to the wannaby hunters on board. Ruby and Yang didn't listen though, as they were preoccupied with convincing Silver not to kill the downed kid whose nuts she had already destroyed.

"OK easy there tiger." Yang attempted to console her youngest sister, but she knew that Silver would NEVER forgive somebody for getting her dirty.

That boy was going to die, only a miracle would hold Silver back now, especially because the puke had landed on her exposed foot.

Pablo was dying of laughter from the other end of the ship.

"we will be arriving in just a moment, please prepare for turbulence as we reach the landing pad." A robotic voice droned from the ceiling. Everybody but the blond boy slumped over on the floor grabbed onto a railing. As the ship touched down he was tossed into a wall.

After permission was given from the automated captain people began to unload their luggage from the ship. Yang walked her motorcycle down to a garage and Pablo was carrying a shocking amount of sombreros stuffed with what appeared to be churros and tequila.

At this time Ruby tried to make peace with the puke boy who introduced himself as Jaune.

What the hell was wrong with that girl? He asked Ruby, referring to the still fuming Silver who was busy pouring disinfectant spray on her foot.

Oh you mean Silver? Sorry about my sister, but to be fair you did puke all over her foot. Ruby explained, eliciting a cringe from Jaune.

"Oh sorry about that, motion sickness runs in my family you see." Jaune explained.

Ruby gave him a skeptical look as they stepped off the ship and onto beacons courtyard. Everybody knew that aura canceled out motion sickness.

Jaune saw her look. "Hey I'm just saying that motion sickness is more common than you think!" he defended himself, not realizing the hole he had just dug himself into.

Ruby went to call him out for lying, knowing that as a huntsman in training he shouldn't get motion sick, but just than the distracted 15 year old ran straight into a luggage trolley.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A high pitched voice called out behind her, causing Ruby to spin around.

The girl was around Ruby's height, she had a scar over one of her nearly white blue eyes and she wore her bright white hair in a side ponytail. The girl wore white high heels and had a rapier blade strapped to the side of her white combat skirt.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?!" the girl spoke again, waving what appeared to be a vial of dust in her face.

Ruby hadn't been paying attention; apparently the girl had been lecturing her on dust safety or something. "Do you even know who I am?" she screeched, making Ruby cringe at the obnoxious noise.

"Your Weiss Schnee." Ruby turned to see her twin stepping down the ships ramp. "Youngest daughter of Ned Schnee, head of the Schnee dust company. Known for its leadership in today's dust trade…."

Weiss grinned at the younger sister. She went to compliment her knowledge, but then Silver continued. "And also known for shady business deals, along with extreme violations of faunas rights."

As Weiss deadpanned at the shorter girl, Silver strutted by, using her tail to slap the vial of dust out of Weiss's hand…

Right into Jaune's face.

Yep, she was still pissed.

Then the courtyard exploded.

Literally.

 _ **Later that evening.**_

All of the new students planning to become huntsmen had gathered in the schools assembly hall. Silver stood with Pablo, Yang, and Ruby as a fuming Weiss stared at her from a distance.

Yang had been forced to apologize for her sisters to Weiss. She would have done the same to Jaune but…

Silver was still pissed.

"I'll…. Keep this brief." Professor Ozpin's voice suddenly spoke out over the excitement of the crowed, going on to explain basically all they needed to know about their first day at beacon. Finished with his speech Glyda goodwitch, who was also a teacher at beacon, informed the students to proceed to the cafeteria where a temporary sleeping arrangement had been set up for the students.

Rooms were not assigned to students until orientation was over because usually only about half of the trainees lived through the first day, It was a hard world to live in after all. If you couldn't live through orientation you'd never have survived field work anyway.

As Yang dragged the sheltered Ruby out to try and make some new friends Silver and Pablo sat in there PJ's doing the only thing they ever did besides train, Drink.

Normally Alcohol was forbidden on school grounds, but one of the effects of Drinking happened to be a drop in aura levels, so Silver kind of had to do it to keep the pain her overwhelming power caused at bay. It was that or take a suppressant medication, but it required a needle. She preferred the alternative.

Pablo was actually drinking apple juice; he relied on his aura in battle so he couldn't afford to drink the real stuff before a day of working. He also needed to make sure Silver didn't overdo it. Pablo of all people knew what she was like drunk, and he did not want another incident like what happened to the rose family dog Zwei!

Let's just say the little corgi doesn't let anything near his butt anymore….

"Is that who I think it is?" Pablo heard the two students behind him gossiping, and turned his head to where they had pointed. Standing there in the middle of the room was a boy, or more accurately the incredible hulk.

The "kid" was 7ft tall at the least, with shoulders nearly half as wide! He had very sharp and defined features, but a surprisingly gentle looking face. Most surprising however was the dragon tail coming out of his lounge shorts, dragon faunas were extremely rare.

Pablo recognized him instantly, who doesn't know Gual Magi, the son of legendary Grimm huntress Zonya. She was right below his uncle on the world ranking list! Pablo had heard that Zonya's husband had been renowned as the most powerful huntsman ever to live, but he wasn't certain if that was true.

That's when Silver started purring.

"crap-baskets." The mustachioed boy thought. He was so focused on Gual that he forgot to keep Silver from overdrinking. An angry Silver was one thing, but when the drink made her horny she was downright terrifying. "please let her pass out before she does something she'll regret." Pablo whispered under his breath.

He then looked up to see Gual standing two inches away.

AAHHHH!" the shorter boy cried, inching back from the walking giant.

"Sorry about that friend, didn't mean to scare you." Gaul spoke, surprising Pablo with a voice that sounded almost too soft for the Beowulf sized faunas. "I just wanted to ask you if you happened to be the son of Qrow Branwen by any chance?"

He hesitated for a moment, but saw no ill intent in the question. "I am Pablo señor." He responded.

Gaul then proceeded to give him the most terrifying bear hug of his life.

"WELL MET FRIEND!" Gual boomed, his voice filled with glee. "Tis an Honor to finally make the acquaintance of Qrows boy, he has told me loads about you during his visits!"

This was news to Pablo as his dad had never mentioned Gual, nor had he ever herd of his father being affiliated with the Magi family.

Then Suddenly Gual dropped him, his hands shooting up to cover his eyes from something happening behind Pablo's back. Pablo turned around slowly to see-

-Silver pole dancing in nothing but her panties.

Were the hell had she gotten that pole?

In the course of the next ten seconds, Silver was out cold on some unfortunate girls face, Gual had passed out from a nose bleed, and somebody had turned off the only light in the room, plunging everyone into the nights cool embrace.

" _It's going to be a LONG school year_." Pablo thought to himself as he curled up with his guns and sombrero clutched in his arms.

 _ **The next day**_

As the sun began to rise over beacon academy two things were clear. The school had made them a HUGE breakfast…

And Silver was suffering a major hangover.

The school's staff had made enough bacon, egg's, toast, hash browns, and pancakes to feed all the new recruits at least three servings. (Although some orange haired girl had eaten more than half the pancakes by herself.)

After a hearty meal the soon to be hunters of grimm all dressed themselves into their battle uniforms.

Yang was the first ready, wearing a tight halter top and short shorts that showed all of her "assets", along with big combat boots on her feet and Ember Cecilia, her weapon's, adorning her wrists.

Yang's weapons were twin shot-gun gauntlets that folded into wristbands, it was a standard issue weapon but she customized it to her personal tastes.

Next up was Pablo, wearing tight black jean pants, boots with spurs on the back, and a poncho over his plain red shirt. He topped this off with his signature sombrero, which almost never left his head. Pablo's dual nearly musket looking wood framed guns sat in holsters at his side, always ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

After Pablo was Ruby. The Petite framed 15 year old wore a black skirt with red frills, black combat boots, a gothic red and black blouse finished with a red hooded cloak that NEVER left her shoulders, It had been a gift from her mother. On her back sat crescent rose, her sniper/scythe, one of the hardest to use weapons in the world.

Gual walked past Pablo then. His outfit was baggy purple combat pants with an orange shirt and an open purple jacket that only came halfway down his stomach, his family's crest of a roaring purple dragon adorning the right shoulder.

(Imagine a color changed version of future Trunk's CC clothes from Dragonball Z)

Gaul's weapons were two deadly looking scimitar's that sat on his back. if Pablo remembered a news article correctly he had called them tsunami and hurricane.

Silver was the last person ready. She walked, or more accurately dragged herself over to where everybody was waiting. Silver wore a simple purple martial arts gi with matching baggy combat styled pants. like Ruby she wore a cloak over her shoulders, but hers was as silver as her hair and had a split down the middle for her tail. She of coarse also had her sunglasses over her eyes, ever-present in the light of the sun.

Like Yang Silvers Guilty thorn sat on her wrists, though in there closed form the weapons looked like old fashioned prisoner manacles. You could see no sign of the weapons inside until Silver actually released them. Her weapons doubled to suppress her dangerous aura, though this could be negated by removing a gold band from the base of each gauntlet.

Suddenly a loud toll reverberated throughout the building, shaking Pablo out of his stupor informing the new students that it was time to leave for orientation. The nearly 2 dozen huntsman-too-be looked in apt excitement at the horizon, wondering what the coming day would bring.

Everyone that is, except for Silver, who was screaming at a bush for talking too loud. clearly result of last night's alcohol intake.

This was DEFINENTLY going to be a long year.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **HEY GUYS! Thanks for reading yet another chapter of what's sure to be an interesting tale ahead!**_

 _ **See? I told you I'd actually update this story, unlike the last one I tried to wright…..**_

 _ **OK new rule… do not bring up the other fanfic….**_

 _ **Ever again.**_

 _ **You all know what to expect of the next chapter, you finally get to see all the current AND soon to be introduced characters in action!**_

 _ **Don't worry though I dident forget about Blake or the others, I am not changing any of the already existing teams. I will be creating two new teams made completely of non-Ruby character, Silver on one and Pablo will be the leader of another.**_

 _ **I won't tell you whose on the teams yet, but Silvers team name will be team GYSR(pronounced Geyser) led by Gual and Pablo on team PNKY (pronounced pinky)as its leader.**_

 _ **Also if you were expecting Spyro to be Malefor's son, how do you feel about Gual? Spyro WILL be in this story but he isn't a main character, so sorry if I got you exited for him in chapter 1.**_

 _ **Also Pablo is based off of my co-writer.**_

 _ **I made his team PNKY to piss him off.**_

 _ **BEEP BEEP BITCH!**_


	3. Monster Within

_**Disclaimer-RWBY, the other works of literature shown here, and all the characters used are not owned by me.**_

 _ **Pablo-"Please do not sue us."**_

 _ **Aurora-"we has no money…"**_

 _ **Aurora-"we do however have a Nora."**_

 _ **Aurora-"Oh no…"**_

 _ **Aurora-"She got away."**_

 _ **Pablo-"Wait…."**_

 _ **Pablo-"THAT BITCH STOLE MY DRUGS!"**_

 _ **Aurora-"0_0"**_

 _ **Nora-"PANCAKES!"**_

 _ **Aurora-"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _ **Chapter 3- Monster Within**_

Silver stood at the base of beacons cliff side. Her head was POUNDING from her nightly activity's, which apparently involved sleeping naked on top of some girls head.

She really needed to regulate her alcohol intake better.

The students had all been called to the Cliffside at 6:00 AM sharp by professor Ozpin. This would be where orientation would begin. "this is the beginning for you." The huntsman in question addressed the crowd before him.

"The orientation proses of our school is simple but deadly." He explained. "You will be launched into the forest bellow these cliffs, then you and your partner will find the temple located inside the dense foliage. Once you find the temple each team must find and protect one of the many relics located within until you can return to the school."

"Partners?" a voice asked from hoard of first years gathered around.

Silver realized that the girl who asked this had been the same one she had slept on. She was around Yang's height and wore a black sailor uniform with a red scarf. The younger rose twin seemed to recall her introducing herself as Ryuko, but they had both been so embarrassed at the time that she couldn't be completely remember.

"Ah yes, Glynda would you please explain?" Ozpin gestured to his colleague who was currently checking over something on her scroll-tab.

"It's quite simple." looked at the girl who asked the question. "Once you land down there, the first person you make contact with is your partner for your remaining four years at beacon. Also be aware that you will not receive help from school staff in the forest, if you die, it's because you were not strong enough for our school."

Almost all of the teenagers openly cringed at this. "What if death causes an odd number of students mam?" the question had come from a girl in the middle of the crowd. Silver wouldn't have given her more than a glance, but she happened to notice a few things.

First the rather muscular female had pink hair and breast the size of Silvers head hidden from site only by a scandalously tight sports bra. Secondly she noticed the tail reaching out from her baggy gym shorts down to her sandal covered feet. More specifically her DRAGON tail.

It's like a dragon bargin sale." The girl thought, having been raised to believe dragon faunas were extraordinarily rare seeing two of them in the same place was surprising.

Then again she herself was basically a dragon so that made three.

"Unfortunately." Glynda said, braking Silver out of her pondering. "if the amount of students end up being uneven than the extra student will be removed from the academy. If you can't keep your partner alive than you are not capable of being a hunter. You will be allowed to try again next year, but a second failure will result in confiscation of your huntsman license."

You didn't need a permit to kill grimm, but carrying a weapon in public or purchasing dust required a huntsman license. You couldn't even enter a dust shop without one, so everybody understood fully well what having it taken away meant.

In this world not having a license either meant you were too weak to survive, or that you were a low life who didn't bother to obey the law.

"now with that out of the way, everybody please step onto one of these." Ozpin motioned his hand toward a row of metal platforms at the edge of the cliff.

Once everyone was on a pad, Ozpin gathered their attention for a final announcement. "What you are standing on are launch pads." He spoke. "you will be using your landing strategy to get safely down to the forest floor. Good luck. And good hunting to you all."

One by one, the soon to be hunters or corpses were launched into the treetops in the distance. As Oz watched one after another child launch out to their futures (or lack thereof) he realized one of the boys was trying to get his attention.

"yes mister arc?" the professor asked, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"Oh well yes you see I was just wondering what you meant by landing strategy?" Jaune asked in a nervous voice, the line of teen's getting smaller by the second. "Did you hand out parachutes or something?"

"No Jaune." Ozpin said with a smile creeping onto his features. "You will be employing your OWN landing strategy.

Jaune was in panic mode now, only two people left before him. "Okay ya but what exactly is a landing strateGGGGGGYYYYYYY!" the misfortune plagued blonde's sentence was ended in a screech of terror as he was flung off the cliff.

He was the last person to go, now fate would decide what would happen to the brave (or stupid) souls who had chosen to become hunters of the creatures of grimm.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Pablo laughed merrily as he plunged through tree after tree, not even bothering to brace himself as he smashed through the forest. Pablo finally came to a stop by simply grabbing onto a large branch, using his Aura to keep his arm from being torn off.

Pablo scanned the sky for his fellow fighter's. It appeared that Yang had also decided to go for the tank method, while ruby used her sniper to slow her decent. He also saw Silver using her weapon as a grappling hook, along with Gual who was using his weapon too….

"WAS THAT KID FLYING!?"

Pablo stared up at a pink haired girl who appeared to be walking on the air, but then realized that she was really just using fire shot from her feet to float. He also recognized this pinket, it was the dragon who had asked about the uneven amount of survivors earlier. Just as the girl passed over him she seemed to trip and lose concentration….

Falling directly onto Pablo's face.

"OW!." Pablo called, currently being suffocated by the pink teens massive rack.

"Oh sorry sorry!" The girl jumped off and her red draconic eyes met Pablo's similarly colored ones. "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, guess this makes us partners doesn't it."

The boy shook his head, trying to proses what had just happened, but he finally smiled up at the girl before him. "It would seem so, my names Pablo."

"Who's this bitch?" A grouchy voice spoke up from beside him. Pablo groaned as he looked over his right shoulder to see a short flat chested girl wearing skimpy clothes and a large bone mask that covered half of her face.

This lovely little brat was Pablo's semblance lillinete. As you know a semblance it a unique ability that every human and faunas (and rarely some animals) were born with. Among people there was an extremely rare event where a semblance had a mind of its own, and only twice in history had a semblance taken physical form. Pablo was the third.

Apparently Natsu had a temper because next thing he knew the two girls were flying through a tree. "WHO YOU CALLING BITCH, BITCH!" Natsu screamed as she pummeled the laughing girl into the ground.

"Natsu." Pablo spoke softly over the screaming and laughter. When he got no reaction he tried again. "Natsu?" He said a little louder this time. When she continued to ignore him he decided to yell. "NATSU!"

This time Natsu finally stopped. Pablo do you know this brat?! Giving the sombrero wearing boy a glare.

"That's not a girl, that's the embodiment of my semblance senora." Natsu paled at this, realizing only now that she had been punching a bolder instead of a human.

"THAT IS SO AWSOME!" The pinket cooed, leaving Pablo confused again. "But wait, I thought it was almost impossible for a semblance to take physical form?"

The boy just shrugged. Truth of the matter was nobody could figure out why his semblance could take form, not even lilinete herself. "Maybe we should get going." Pablo said, looking into the forest. We need to find this temple before nightfall.

"ya." She responded. "I'd rather not be caught in a grimm infested forest after sundown." True it wasn't to long after sunrise, but with the grimm presence it could take a while to make it to the temple and back to the school. "I think I saw the temple while I was flying, it should be that way." She pointed to the direction she had seen a building earlier, before she had fallen on the unsuspecting Pablo.

 _ **Meanwhile with Silver**_

Silver sat panting at the bottom of the forest floor. Her aura had fluctuated upon landing, forcing her to take her meds and rest for a bit. She didn't know how long she had been on the ground, but the next thing she knew somebody was talking to her, a large hand engulfing both of her dainty ones.

She looked up groggy, a mixture of a hangover and drugs slowing her movements. Her eyes met the concerned gaze of Gual, who appeared to be asking her a question. "W-wha?" she asked, not being able to squeeze out any more for the time being.

"I said are you alright? You look pretty shaken up." The concern in his voice mad Silvers heart flutter. Beside Pablo she hadn't really spoken to any boys her age. Grant it he was a little older and MUCH larger than her, but the gesture still gave her goosebumps.

"Ifffs alllllright th-h-h-hank yoouuu, m-m-my nnnnames Silver." She half sputtered, half groaned out. She couldn't tell if her tongue was swelling up because of the meds or the boy in front of her, but her face lit up like a tomato regardless. Gual's concerned smile suddenly dropped then, replaced with a dark expression that Silver couldn't identify. What's wrong?" she asked, finally gaining control of her speech again.

Gual put his index finger to her lips, motioning to the clearing behind her. She turned around to see exactly what had darkened the large hunters mood. Five, there were at least five other students through the tree line behind her. The only problem was….

They were all dead.

They appeared to have gone down fighting, but there was no chance any of them were still alive. Their body's had been completely torn apart, mutilated beyond recognition. "I'm going to check it out, you up for a fight?" Gaul looked down at her, nearly growling as he spoke.

"Ya,I feel fine." This was a bluff of course, but as she dusted her pants off she knew that she couldn't let Gual know that, he seemed to be the type to be overprotective. She would know, her father was like the king of overprotectiveness.

The two hunters in training looked over the bodies; from Gual's expression Silver assumed he hadn't seen much gore in his time. as Silver looked over one of the bodies she noticed something in his hand(she could only assume it was a male corpse). It was a scroll.

"Gual look at this!" she called, the sword wielder was instantly at her side, softly taking the scroll from her hands.

"It's unlocked." he said, opening the device. "And it looks like the last message is still on the scrolls memory." He clicked play.

"Jeff's log: me and dan met up in the forest, three others happened upon us, good to stick together right? We found a little girl in the forest, were not sure how she got here, but I sent dan to go back to take her to Ozpin. We might not be allowed to get help for ourselves, but this little kid cant be part of the program and seems to be very sick."

Silver began shaking, realizing that they were most diffidently talking about her. "no… please no." she whispered, trying to convince herself it wasn't, couldn't be true. That she hadn't done it again…

"oh what do you know there's dan now. Wait… oh god DAN what the hell happened?! The voice of this Jeff person became distorted as he probably lowered the scroll from his mouth.

"No…. no no no no no no no no no no" Silver was now muttering to herself desperately, Gual sadly oblivious of the Girls mental breakdown.

Suddenly a voice, probably this dan person, called out in the recording, the voice was wet and scratchy, like a lung had been filled with blood. "ITS'S NOT A GRIMM! ITS SOME KIND OF DR-!"

After that the sentence was cut off, the only sounds that the recording made were screaming and the wet crunching of flesh and bone being torn apart. that along with an ungodly inhuman scream pervading through the noise of death.

"My lord, what kind of monster could have done this if not a grimm?" Gaul looked wearily at the six bodies sprawled out on the forest bed.

Wait six?

Gual looked Down in horror as the girl who a moment before had been standing right next to him was sprawled out on the floor, thrashing around like a wounded animal. "HELP!" He called, knowing that it wasn't likely for anybody to hear him, but with his massive size all he could do was shove a stick into the poor girls mouth to keep her from biting off her own tongue.

Just then something shoved Gual out of the way, at first he thought he was being attacked, but then notices a boy hunched over Silvers still thrashing body. The boy was lanky, maybe around 5'7'ft by Gual's estimate. He wore a simple brown t-shirt and blue jeans. His face was covered in massive wire rimmed glasses and he had a crop of messy jade green hair on his head.

Gual saw a green flash of light, and when it settled the boy had backed away, Silver now lying eerily still on the forest floor. "What did you just do?" Gual asked, his voice husky with concern for his new partner. "and who are you?"

"Y-Yoro." The boy panted out, clearly whatever he had done had taken quite a bit of effort on his part. "my semblance heals most wounds and can cure any non-genetically caused ailments. I used it to stop the seizure, but she'll be out for a while."

Gual nodded in appreciation, only then noticing that this Yoro had somebody with him.

"Ryuko?" Gual asked, recognizing his old childhood friend, Ryuko's mother had been on his father's team. The black haired girl nodded silently to his inquiry, staring down at the bodies surrounding them.

After a long silence Yoro spoke up again. "Look we can't stay here, we need to get the relics and run back to the school, Gual can you carry her?"

"Of course, do either of you know where this temple we are supposed to find is?" Gual asked, looking to Yoro and Ryuko as he picked up Silver like a sack of potatoes.

With the size difference between the two that analogy wasn't far from the truth.

 _ **Back at the school**_

Glynda, what's going on down there?" Ozpin asked his associate, calmly sipping from his seemingly infinite cup of hot chocolate.

"Not good I'm afraid." Goodwitch wore a very concerned expression. "I was monitoring Silver like you asked, but all the cameras in her area went out, she's with Malefor's son now but… "

"But?" Ozpin asked, trying to peek over the woman's shoulder at her scroll-pad.

"The area where she fell, there are five corpses Oz. five corpses that looked like they were attacked by-"

Glynda didn't need to finish her sentence, Ozpin could see for himself the damage that had been done. It's as I feared." The older man stated, his bored expression finally shifting, changing into the expression of a man who had seen too much death in his lifetime. "it would seem that our little friends power has finally come about again, and it's as dangerous as I thought. Glynda, if she has another attack without someone with her to inject the anti-serum….."

"I know Oz, there's no other way." Glynda could only stare down in exhaustion. "I'll make sure that young Gual is with her at all times."

Ozpin took one final look at the mangled bodies in the forest bellow. "That's all well and good, but if for some reason they are separated and she goes down, I order you as your superior."

"You are to stop her. We can't let that thing have free reign."

"Kill her Glynda."

"that's an order."

 _ **Authors note- well….**_

 _ **That wasn't the lemon I promised…..**_

 _ **Ya I decided for the sake of plot that I would do a few more story based chapter before getting into….**_

 _ **That.**_

 _ **Some more of Silvers backstory will appear in the next chapter, although an explanation for the figurative bomb I just dropped on you will wait until much later.**_

 _ **Also yes, Mako is Ryukos mom in this. I found the idea hilarious. Natsu is Natsu from fairy tail, and Yoro is an OC based off something that I can't quite remember. I forget where I heard the name yoro, but if I remember I'll give credit where credit is due.**_

 _ **I hope you have a lovely day.**_

 _ **Not like I wrote this for you or anything…**_

 _ **BAKA!**_


	4. I need a drink

**Ok so that thing about not apologizing….**

 **This time, I'm sorry.**

 **I won't tell you what I did.**

 **But trust me.**

 **You'll see it when it comes up.**

 **And I'm sorry about that.**

 **So without further ado.**

 _ **Beacon med bay-2 day's later**_

Silver wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious, all she could really remember were concerned murmurs and a LOT of explosions.

"Si-" a voice seemed to be calling to her, but she couldn't make it out."Sil-" it came again, the voice seemed to calling her name.

"Pablo is that you?" Silver called out, not seeing anything but complete darkness at the moment.

"Bitch do I look like a taco truck?" suddenly the world around her snapped into view, however it wasn't any landscape she remembered having seen before.

The silver haired faunas was surrounded by cross shaped tombstones….. No wait, were those PEOPLE impaled on the crosses?! Silver looked on in horror at the seemingly endless field of body's, the sky was as red as the blood covering the ground and the STENCH! Dear god's it was the worst smell of rot and decay that had ever pervaded her nose, the smell only worsened by her faunas senses.

"So are you gonna stare at my dinner of are you planning to say something?" Silver looked up to see a man standing before her. The guy was nearly as tall as that Gual fellow, although he seemed extremely thin. Hell if he hadn't spoken she would have thought he was one of the corpses. He wore black suit pants with a black vest, a large red leather coat sat on his shoulders and a similarly colored Victorian looking hat sat on his head.

"W-who are you mister?" Silver had finally found her voice again, although it came out as more of a squeak considering her current terror.

"Listen I was watching Adventure Time on Netflix so could we hurry this shit fest up? What you need to know is this, your semblance is being controlled by someone else, do NOT trust Ozpin, oh and your first heat is in two days. Have fun with that!" With this said the man, who highly resembled Ozzy Osbourne, began to vanish along with the world around them.

" _What does he mean don't trust Ozp-….. wait heat?_ " that was Silvers last thought before she shot awake, smashing her head into something as she popped out of her bed. She tried to see where she was, but somebody had removed her glasses and the room was brightly lit up.

"Yo, you good sis?" She looked up to see yang hovering over her, only able to identify her by her familiar voice.

"Where are we?" Silver was looking around, trying to discern anything that might be visible to her horrible eyes. Yang saw her looking around and handed her sister her glasses.

"We are in beacons medical wing, you kind of went into a coma at the beginning of the initiation." Pablo's voice came from a bedside window, the light of day seeping in through the glass.

Silver was pretty sure the face she was making had been as exhausted as it could be, but she was certain it had just dropped even further. "so, I failed the test didn't I?"

"No, in fact you passed by a hairs breathe." Glynda Goodwitch had just walked into the room, her stern look a mask for the pity she felt for young Silver.

"Normally you would have been left to die out there, but not only did your partner carry you through hordes of grimm, he brought you all the way to the temple and back to beacon. Then again if we didn't keep you on the roster he would have been held back. After all, there were no other living students for him to pair with."

The little girl looked around the room, taking in the faces of her sisters, Pablo, Glynda, and there sitting at her bedside was the "partner" in question. Gual looked as exhausted as she felt, and a rather prominent blush crept onto her features as she realized he had probably stayed with her since she arrived at the hospital. She also realized he was unconscious, so that's what she had hit her head on.

"How long was I out?" she looked back up to Mrs. Goodwitch, trying to clear the rather….. intense thoughts of Gual from her mind. " _NO! Bad mind, no dirty_!" She thought to herself Her blush not escaping the elder woman's notice.

"Two days, classes start in an hour I recommend you not be late, today starts with ranged weapons training under professor Seras." At this Glynda handed Silver a sheet of paper. "your class schedule, Gual will lead you to your room and introduce you to your team, you can get to know all the other students later."

And then Silver was suddenly alone with the big guy, the only sign anybody had been in the room with them was the rose petals Ruby seemed to leave behind wherever she went. "So." Guals voice startled Silver, who had been trying to stand up. "I guess you can just follow me then."

She felt extremely bad, the husky tone of his voice confirming he hadn't slept for a while. Gual stretched his hand out to help her up….

And then they discovered that beacon's medical staff didn't bother to put clothes on heavily injured/comatose patients.

Gual's nose spewed out a fountain of blood.

Silver desperately snatched up her clothes which had been set at the base of her bed.

A Raven sat on the window sill, watching and laughing to itself as this all went down. "This is officially my new favorite show." She thought, looking at the embarrassed girl with modest interest. "I can't wait to see how it plays out…."

 _ **Beacon firing range- 1 hour later**_

Pablo stood with his team in a room that highly resembled a paintball arena, only with real guns and live ammo. On his right was his partner Natsu, who he had learned was the daughter of one of his father's friends Igneel Dragneel. on his left were the other two members of his team.

First was a girl who had black hair and blue eyes, the only thing's marking her as a warrior was the black atlas military cadet uniform that she wore, and the blade that sat at her side.

Her name was Kirito, and from what Pablo had learned so far she was VERY serious about being a huntress, although she joked around every now and then, so she wasn't completely dead weight in terms of everyday life.

Next to her was the final member of his team, Yumi. Yumi was very lanky and pale, sort of a taller male version of his cousin Silver, aside from the hot pink hair. Yumi was a rather….. eccentric person and spoke in what can only be described as the stereotypical gay-voice. He used no weapon, but his martial arts abilities put him (according to him at least) on par with a full-fledged huntsman.

Yumi also wore an atlas uniform, although his was white and he left the shirt off and had the jacket unbuttoned. Yumi and Kirito were apparently friends from their childhoods back in atlas, but had both moved to vale to attend beacon because Kirito's father had landed a job at the school, and Yumi decided to follow.

The meeting with these two hadn't been all that interesting; Pablo and Natsu had arrived at the temple without meeting any grimm and were already on their way back to beacon when they came across the ending of a fierce battle. Kirito was eating an apple and Yumi had been beating an Ursa to death with bare fists. The two groups simply walked back to beacon together, only meeting minor resistance on the way.

At the ushering in ceremony Ozpin announced him the leader of this band of misfits naming it team PNKY. The crowd cheered, yang laughed, and Pablo ended up shooting his father (who was also present and laughing his ass off) in the face. Pablo had nearly had a heart attack when Silver wasn't amongst the ushered in teams, but Oz had personally explained the situation.

Don't get him wrong he was happy Gual had saved her, but he severely disliked owing people favors.

Maybe he'd buy Gual a drink and call it even.

Currently Pablo, along with his team and all the other surviving students, were listening to their first period teacher (who for some reason was written down on the schedule as "big tittied police girl") give a lecture on guns.

Being a gun user Pablo understood every word, and concerningly he was drooling as much as Ruby was at the sound of guns and bullets being described in such detail. People probably thought he was staring at the teacher's rack though…

"Oy, you still conscious over there mr?" Pablo realized that the teacher was right in front of him, and had just asked a question. "Well well well, since you seem so interested, why don't you demonstrate to the class how to fire a gun ay?"

The teacher handed him a gun, it was a simple 12 caliber pistol, and pointed him at one of the many target's in the large room. Shrugging his shoulders he gladly complied, the eyes of all his classmates (except for Silvers team, who strangely hadn't arrived yet) he brought the weapon up, checked the safety, aimed….

And accidently filled it with his aura out of habit, causing the bullets inside to explode.

"FUCK!" that was about all he could say at the moment. The gun hadn't done much in terms of actual damage. His aura managed to keep him from sustaining more that minor burns and a few cuts…

But that still hurt damn it.

"Now I have seen plenty of people screw up wielding a gun, but you, you dun fucked up ." she deadpanned at her own words, double checking her list of students. "Well I'll be" she said, seemingly to herself than anyone else.

Qrow being the second ranking huntsman in the world, his name was kind of well known, which meant Pablo had to deal with people recognizing it a LOT. Thankfully though this particular person didn't seem to care TO much about it, because she simply continued. Although anybody who hadn't been staring because of the gun incident was looking directly at him now, excluding Ruby and Yang…. Who were laughing hysterically at him.

"Well would somebody, other than you Pablo, like to demonstrate how a gun works?" Seras pulled out another pistol, looking around at the faces of the students.

"Can I give it a try?" Kirito piped up from next to Pablo, reaching out and taking the gun from the teacher's hand.

"Now before we have another accident." Seras glared at Pablo, who had somehow pulled the sombrero over his body leaving nothing but the giant hat visible. "you do know how to use a gun right?"

As an answer Kirito unloaded the clip.

And every single shot went to the bullseye of the target, leaving only a single hole in the plywood structure.

The teacher nodded to the girl, taking the weapon from the girl. "Now class, THAT is what shooting a gun looks like. I realize that not all of you use ranged weaponry, but when in this line of work this is a necessary skill to learn. Some of you will stop after the basics, and in the future some will move on to very dangerous advanced techniques and skills. For now though I'd like you to all take a gun from the rack and show me what you can do."

Her simple speech done, the students of the class all picked up a pistol from the wall behind them. What followed was gun users like Ruby and Pablo (who after demonstrating extreme accuracy redeemed himself with ) were all put into and advanced class where they used heavy weapons. Then the novices (mainly Yumi who took more than an hour to turn off the safety) were put in a basic training course.

By the end of class Pablo and Ruby were drooling over the teachers personal sniper rifle, Yang was stuck in the ceiling, and Natsu was ranting about how her gun was making fun of her…..

The worlds next generation of hero's indeed.

 _ **At around the same time**_

"WILL YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!" Silver was currently trying to get her teammates out of bed. Ryoko was passed out, and Gual had followed suit the second a bed had come into view. Yoro, who had introduced himself, wasn't even bothering to help.

It was a lost cause.

"You may as well give up, the two of them haven't slept since orientation." Silver looked back at Yoro, raising an eyebrow at the news. "That's right." Ryuko stayed up with you too, she only came back to the room a few minutes before you did."

Silver looked at her sleeping form with a new respect. "well at least you had the sense to go to classes, im guessing you or Gual are the team leader?" she asked the boy, who was now packing up his bag for class.

"Guals our leader, deserves it too. Our team name is GYSR if you were wondering." Yoro explained.

Silver nodded in appreciation, but something about the name caught her attention. "I thought that the team name was based off of the members initials next to their partners, why is my S not next to Guals G?" silver asked, Yoro giving a similarly confused look.

"You know I was also wondering about that, maybe it was just to make the name fit better?" Yoro was looking at the floor in deep thought.

"Ya, with what I know of good old Oz I wouldn't doubt the he would-" Silver paused mid-sentence. " _Don't trust Ozpin._ " That's what that guy from her dream had said right? She didn't want to believe that, but the dream felt so real that she couldn't help but consider the possibility that….

No, this was stupid, there's no way Oz would do anything to hurt her.

"What?" Yoro asked, looking up from the floor.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's just get to or next class, its dust training with Miss Goodwitch right?" Silver changed the subject, not wanting to spill what was on her thoughts; she just didn't know Yoro well enough to talk to him about something so private.

"Ok sure, but let those two sleep, they need it." Silver gave Yoro a nod, and with book bags in hand (along with weapons of course) the two walked down to their Dust/dealing class with the schools resident dust expert.

 _ **Same time-Ozpins office**_

"Glynda I believe it's time for your class, you better head down." The infamous professor took a sip from his seemingly endless coffee mug. "Just remember what I told you."

"Ozpin." Glynda began. "Is it really necessary to take so many precautions? Why not just tell her what she is and be done with it? That way we don't have to risk any more lives."

Ozpin sighed, butting his mug down on the table before him. "Silver will discover what she is soon enough, Alucard is the only one of her kind we've ever seen in all history, so I know he's made contact by now." They both shivered at the mention of Beacon academy's "janitor".

"Besides that's not what I'm worried about." Ozpin continued. "We can handle a few more blood packs diapering here and there if necessary, but it's her semblance that worries me."

Glynda nodded in total agreement. "Have we made headway in identifying the problem with that yet?"

Ozpin slumped down in his chair, showing the exhaustion few people ever saw from him. "All we know is that her semblance is a rare self-aware type, and that somehow its being manipulated by somebody else."

"I know that much sir." Glynda said, stepping toward an elevator. "but why is it that she turns into that… THING whenever this person tries to take over? Her semblance isn't a transformation type, so how is it possible?

Oz let out another sigh. "I just don't know Glynda. The only time ive heard of a semblace capable of directly powering up another person was Malef-. " He stopped there, a strange look overcoming his features.

"What is it?" Glynda was now in the elevator. "You don't think its Gual do you?"

Ozpin was now dialing a number on his scroll. "No no that's not it, besides his semblance is a wind type." The person on the other end of the line picked up. "I'm sorry to bother you but I need you to investigate the area were SS class huntsman Malefor was last seen."

" _Not that I'm refusing but may I ask why_?" Qrow's voice came from the scroll in Ozpins hand.

"I need you to find the body Qrow, please don't ask me why, if I'm wrong about this I'd rather nobody know what I'm thinking." With that Oz hung up the scroll and started opining up old files on his desk.

Glynda wanted to ask what he was thinking, but the elevator doors closed before she could get a word in. she decided to ask about it later, even if she wouldn't get a straight answer. The huntress went to press the button for floor 1, but noticed her hands were shaking.

One thought invaded her mind at that moment. That weird look on Ozpins face, she realized what it was now. It was the one emotion he never showed anybody, the one she had never even considered him capable of feeling. That look in his eye's….

 _Had that been fear_?

 _ **Chapter end**_

 **Ok I realize the grammar in this chapter was a little lack luster, but if you have a bunch of tests and want to wring out a chapter feel free to give it a shot.**

 **It was not fun.**

 **My brain hurts.**

 **I mean that physically.**

 **Any of you who know Spyro might see where I'm going with this, so I'll be sure to throw a cluster f*ck of plot twists to insure you have fun reading the future chapters.**

 **Wait Nora what are you eating over there?**

" **I don't know, I found it on the ground. It tastes like chocolate so its fine!"**

 _ **Thump**_

 **Oh god why…. Can somebody get this crazy bitch a stretcher?**

" **DRESSES!"**

 **DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

" **PENIS!"**

 **AAHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
